


the family of stark

by arc1908



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc1908/pseuds/arc1908
Summary: Stark reactions to 8x03





	1. Bran

Bran. 

Bran smiled at his sister. He had seen it coming, of course. Yet he still smiled. There was something about it all that made him feel... human. Arya looked shocked. He supposed she probably didn’t believe she could do it. 

“This has always been your destiny,” he said. He meant to be reassuring, but she still breathed heavily. Bodies laid all around them encircling the pair, and around her was a halo of shattered ice. She still gripped the dagger, as if worried the ice might rearrange itself. 

“It’s over,” he said softly. It finally seemed to sink in now. She had done it. They had survived. Bran wished he could show his sister how incredible it really was.


	2. Jon

He kept waiting for the dragon to move. It seemed like some trick, but he couldn’t fathom what the purpose was. After an age, he moved warily. The dead did not follow him as he made his way through the courtyard, edging as far away from the undead dragon as possible. 

It still did not move. 

He got to the entrance to the godswood, still waiting for the dead to move. He did not want to let himself hope, but he began to wonder if they would rise again. There was only one way that could happen, but he couldn’t believe anyone had pulled it off. Maybe Dany...

He saw two figures, with bodies surrounding them all. The first body lay at his feet was one that he knew, one he had hated once. Now he knew Theon had died with honor, giving his life to protect Bran.

He kept walking, to the living. He saw his little sister and brother, at the center of the ring of bodies. Arya gripped a dagger tightly in her fingers, the same one that had been used in Bran’s assassination attempt so many years ago. 

Jon saw the tiny shards of ice that lay at her feet and finally realized what they were. The last remains of the Night King. 

“Arya,” he whispered in wonder. She turned to him and he saw the little girl he’d once known. Her eyes were wide with amazement and fear and the rush of battle. Jon was speechless. 

“It is over,” she said sounding as amazed as he was, relaxing her grip and slipping the knife back into her sheath. Jon smiled and rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged back with all her might.


	3. Sansa

She heard the rumors before she saw her siblings. She still couldn’t believe they’d survived the crypts. She realized the foolishness in believing they were safe down there. So many innocent people had been slaughtered. She shuddered, remembering their cries for help. 

She had to see them. Jon, Arya, Bran, and... Theon. She had heard rumors he was dead but still could not believe it. She wouldn’t believe it until she saw it. 

She’d heard the other rumors too. Arya Stark, Night King Slayer. 

She found her three siblings together, making their way back from the godswood. She couldn’t stop the tears, ignoring propriety, sprinting to them. They looked battered and bloody but alive. 

Jon and Arya met her, all three of them squeezing tightly. 

“I heard what happened at the crypts,” Jon said quietly as he released her. 

“We survived,” she said softly, glancing behind her. There were so few of them. But they had survived. 

She looked for the fourth member of their family. 

“He’s dead,” Bran said softly, looking deep into her eyes. She felt a stab in her heart. 

“He died a true Stark,” her brother said. Sansa remembered the night before, when they’d heard the horn blasts. He had taken her hands. 

“If we die tonight…” he had whispered. 

“I know,” she had cut him off. “I know.”

And that was the last words she’d ever said to him. 

She cried, knowing their story would never be finished. 

But she was not a little girl anymore. She settled herself, saving her tears for private. 

“I’ve heard quite the story about you,” she said, turning to Arya. Her sister turned away, crossing her arms. She would not meet Sansa’s eyes. 

“Are they true?” She asked. Arya still would not answer, so Sansa turned to Jon. He nodded, with a proud smile. Looking at her little sister, Sansa knew it was true. She avoided Sansa’s eyes, yet she still stood tall, a small smile at the corner of her lips. 

Sansa looked behind her, survivors from the crypts and the battle alike streaming in to find the survivors. They were a solemn lot, covered in grime and exhausted. 

“Hail Arya, of House Stark, First of her name,” Sansa began. “Night King Slayer, the Savior of the North, the End of the Long Night, and Protector of the Realm.” 

The people turn to Arya with wide eyes, as though they were not sure whether to believe it or not. But Arya turned to face them, standing straight, eyes as hard as the Valyrian steel knife she wore at her side. 

Finally they began to fall to their knees, heads still turned towards her in reverent amazement. Sansa knelt with Jon at her side. They turned to the young woman who stood over them all, head raised and looking to the sky. 

She was never a lady, Sansa realized. She was Arya Stark, and she had always been destined to save them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways so i changed my mind on a lot and this is the final chapter so enjoy. a bit of theonsa there. 
> 
> yeah the gendrya is gonna be another fic lol whoops

**Author's Note:**

> yeah bran's is really short so i'm going to post the next one very soon
> 
> highkey they're all written but most need a lot of editing so stay tuned


End file.
